


Coding One Direction

by chenmorr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coding, F/M, Triangle, Work, smart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenmorr/pseuds/chenmorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is a recent college graduate with a Bachelors in Computer Science . From childhood, she  has always dreamed of working for a video game company. However, she is stuck with the job of being a video graphic designer for One Direction. How will Lily's dreams and life change when the boys notice and find themselves fascinated by her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So I have the is amazing concept for the boys next music video."  
"Ok?"  
"I think that they should act as cyborgs in a futuristic world?"  
"Wow…ok?" The worst thing about my job is that I have to actually pretend to be impressed about every stupid idea that these idiots come up with.  
"Do you think you can pull that off with your nerdy skills?"  
Ahh…'nerdy skills". That's a new one.  
"You mean…Computer Science? Graphic Design? Coding?"  
"Sure, whatever you wanna call it".  
These people never fail to impress me with their stupidity. Did they even read my resume?  
"I'll get on that first thing in the morning."  
"Great!". Ashley walks off texting on her I-phone.  
I hope she runs into a wall.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"God…I hate my job!" I moaned while I sat down on my couch.  
"Well, Good evening to you too. My day was great, Thanks for asking. How was your day, Lily?"  
"I'm sorry, Taylor. I'm just so stressed."  
"Ohh…ok. If you hate your job so much, why don't you just quit?" Taylor asked.  
"Jobs don't fall of trees, even for a college graduate, and student loans don't pay for themselves."  
"That's a clever way to put it. But honestly, do you know how many girls would kill for your job. You are working with the hottest boy group on the planet. Even I would appreciate having proper eye candy at work."  
"I don't actually work with them, and if I do, I bet they won't even recognize me. Not that I care. I bet they are all stuck up, arrogant snobs anyway. They aren't even all that."  
"Well, someone sounds angry." Taylor teased.  
"I'm not! I'm just apathetic"  
"Ooo…Big words. You always use big words when you're angry."  
I rolled my eyes and stomped off to my room, as Taylor just smirked at me.


	2. Chapter 2

"So did you start working on my idea yet?" Ashley confronted me, the second I came into work.  
"Ashley, I did say the first thing in the morning." I tried not to show much of my annoyance.  
"Well, why are you still talking to me? Chop chop. I need a model by noon." Can I slap this girl? No, I'll get fired. I just gave her my best fake smile.   
Four torturous years of college and studying to work with these idiots. It was definitely not worth it.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lily, I suppose that you have the graphics ready?"  
You suppose right. "Yes, I do"  
"Great. Come."  
Come? Come!? What am I? A dog?  
I just went because I need this job.  
When Ashley and I entered the conference room, it was already filled with six people.  
"This is Lily Hanson, our amazing graphic designer and coder. All the cool graphics in your music videos is due to her." Ashley said boastfully.  
Is this girl for real? Omg, she is such a hypocrite.  
I smiled grimly and avoided eye contact with anyone in the room.  
"Hi, Lily." A blond boy shouted while he shoved a hand full of potato chips in his mouth. What's his name again? The one I heard likes to eat. Ohh, Neil. Right?  
"Hi" I replied quietly, keeping my head down then biting my lips. I do that when I am nervous. Wait, why am I nervous? Not like I'm trying to impress them, right. I don't care what they think of me. With that, I got braver and lifted my head slightly.  
Looking around at each of the boys in the room, I must admit that they are 'proper eye candies'. But arrogant, snobbish eye candies no less.  
"Earth to Lily" I snapped out of my apparent trance to Ashley hands waving in front of my face. "Set up the presentation, the boys don't have all day."   
I smiled shyly, while walking to the computer. I tripped slightly over a chair foot but managed to catch myself. I glanced a look at the curly hair one as he smirked at me. I looked away. I'll just ignore him.  
The silence in the room was awkward as I attempted to set up the presentation. Everyone else in the room seemed impatient. The brown-eyed one looked at me with pity. Like I needed to be damn pitied. The black hair one looked around the room. The brown hair one tapped his finger on the desk as he stared at me. That was annoying. The blond one was just eating his potato chips happily, seemingly unconscious about what was going on in the room. Why the hell is he so happy? I hate when people are so happy when I'm miserable. The curly haired one just smirked at me. I already despised that one. He striked me as the most arrogant.   
"Please take your time. It's not like we have better things to do." The older guy, who I assumed is the manager, drawled.  
"I'm sorry." I replied. He just shook his head.  
After I finally got the presentation all step up, I proceed to the front of the room.  
"Hi" I started. They all started expectantly. The brown-eyed one smiled at me.  
"Ok…so, the idea is that for your next music video you guys acts as robots in a futuristic world where humans use robots as slave... It would go hand in hand with your song which is about loving someone you shouldn't. We should be able to use a green screen for most of the videos then you will be edited into the world that I created. The world that I am working on is inspired by the world in the video game …"  
"Ohh, I love that game." The blond one mentioned.  
"Great…It should be finished in a few weeks." I replied.  
Everyone just stared at me. What's with the staring? Did I have something on my face?   
"I love it." The blond one said and started clapping. Everyone started to stare at him and then he stopped.  
"It's a little underdeveloped, but we can work with it." The brown-eyed one joined in.  
Underdeveloped? I say, it's pretty damn good for something that I started this morning. If it is so 'underdeveloped' why don’t you go build your own graphics for your damn video.  
Ranting in my head is something I do often, as you can already see.  
"We'll work with it. Ashley, thank you for presentation, but we have to go now. The boys have a press meeting at 2."  
The last time I checked I did the presentation. But it was Ashley's idea in the first place. I guess that she is not as stupid as a thought.  
The boys got up to leave. Ashley shook the hand of the manager as the boys exited. The blond turned and said "Bye, Lily" and waved like a five years old kid.  
I reluctantly waved back.  
When they finally left, Ashley turned to me and said, "Well that was not too bad."  
Not…bad? I want to throw up.


	3. Chapter 3

When I arrived home, Taylor was getting ready to go to this new fancy restaurant with her boyfriend, James, and she invited me.   
I originally denied. But she persisted by saying that she and James would really want to hang out with me and since I have been stressed at work, going might help.  
I reluctantly agreed since I knew that if I denied that she would make me feel guilty over the next few weeks. I know my best friend.  
I initially put on a nice sweater and jeans pants, but Taylor objected reminding me that it is a 'fancy, five-star' restaurant, and that I would have to dress more formally. In the end, I wore a simple black dress, the only dress I had.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
We arrived at the restaurant at about 6. As we settled in and got ready to order our food, I glanced around the restaurant. Everyone seems rich and famous here. I places like these. I never fit in and it always makes me feel unconscious. As I looked around, I recognized someone. Liam Payne. I tried to look away quickly but not fast enough to not make eye contact with him.  
He saw me, but I don't think he remembers me.   
"Lily? Right?" I heard a voice a minute later.  
I guess he does remember.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
Maybe I should pretend that I don't recognize him. No, I'll look like an imbecile. I should just mix up their names a bit. Good idea, I don't want to seem inviting. Imagine the torture, if he request to sit with me or if he invite us over to sit. Not like that would happen. But still!  
"Ohh, Louis…right?"  
He smiled slightly and replied "Liam."  
"Ohh" Jeez, this was a bad idea. Coming to this stupid restaurant was a bad idea.  
Taylor raised her eyebrows at me and looked at me expectantly.  
There was an awkward silence for about 10 seconds. Jesus, kill me now.  
"Hi, I'm Liam Payne." Like he needed to introduce himself.  
"I'm Taylor and this is my boyfriend, James." Taylor announced while shaking Liam's hand.  
"Nice to meet you. May I join you? I'm kinda by myself here." He asked.  
"Sur-" Taylor started to replied happily.  
"No!" I shouted. They all turned to look at me.  
"What I meant was…We were just getting ready to leave." I tried to clarify.  
"We were?" Taylor asked.  
"Yes…We were getting ready to leave, remember?" I said through clinched teeth.   
"Right." Taylor drawled slowing.  
"I'm sorry, Louis." I stated on purpose.  
"It's ok." He said to me. I gave him a fake apologetic smile.   
"Nice to meet you, Taylor and James. Good job today, Lilly" He said finally as he turned and walked away.  
I gave out a sigh of relief.  
"Well, at least someone remembers others name." James commented as he looked at me.  
Taylor just shook her head at me. She looked pissed.  
We had to go to McDonald's to eat instead.


	4. Chapter 4

'What are they doing here?" I asked as I spotted the One Direction boys while I arrived at work the next day.  
"What do you mean? We do work for them, you know?" The prop boy replied.  
I know, but why all of a sudden. I think the universe is conspiring against me. Liam at dinner last night and now this shit. I hope that this is not one of these things that just because I finally met them, then they are now going to invade my life. I shudder at the thought.   
I rolled my eyes and proceeded to go to my work space.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
I have no friends at work. I rather keep it that way. I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone once I find a way to get out of this shitty job. I just go to work, do my job, go out for lunch by myself, do some more work, then go home. Rinse and repeat.  
I have no life. But I kinda like it that way. No complications, no drama. Just plain and simple. Like me.  
I wouldn't change it for anything.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________   
As I prepared to go out for lunch , I bumped into someone and almost fell backward.  
"Wow…Do you ever watch where you're going? Every time I see you, you seem to be tripping over something." The person commented as they held on to my arms preventing me from falling.  
I looked up to see blue eyes.  
"I'm sorry." I apologized, I don't know why, but I did.  
"Don't apologize." He said as he settled me down and remove his hands from my arms.  
"You can call me Louis or Liam anyone you prefer." He said in a teasing tone.   
I guess Liam told him about that.   
I smiled reluctantly and began to walk away.  
"You know it's bad manners not remembering people's name." He retorted as I walked away.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
I was enjoying a peaceful lunch at Burger King until a group of annoying tweens walked in like walking One Direction advertisements. Everywhere I go I can't seem to escape their stupid faces.  
I feel sorry for these girls' parents. Their hard-earned money is being wasted on people who don't even know they exist. The day I waste a dollar on a One Direction merchandise is the day when 100% deflation happen. Then I might consider it.  
"Omg. Harry is so hot. I want to have his babies." One of the tween announced.   
Sweetie, you are 12 years old. I doubt you even had your first period. You might want to scrap the baby idea. Plus, I don't think Harry would be interesting in getting it on with a 12 years old. That's just …  
I cringed and decided to leave before I heard any more disturbing ideas from these children.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
As I continued to do my job after lunch, a person's shadow came over me.  
"So you're the computer genius around here?"  
It was the curly haired one. So he's the one that twelve years old girls want to have sex with.   
I looked up and smiled then continued to work.  
"Did anybody tell you that you are too pretty to be smart too? It's not fair." He continued.  
Did this guy think that was a compliment?  
Again I ignored him.  
"You don't talk much, do you?" He continued to try having a conversation with me.  
And you talk too much. Why was he even talking to me?  
"I'm trying to get a job done here, Harry." I finally said.  
"She talks, and she knows my name." He exclaimed and smiled slightly.  
Why don’t he just go away. I'd rather not be distracted when I'm trying to work.  
"How is that coming on?" He inquired.  
"Good."  
"Can I see?"  
"No."  
He stood there in silence for some time.  
"What do you have against us?" He finally said.  
Awww… Did I hurt their feelings?  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Your nonchalance is a bit off putting." He replied  
I looked at him. Was he serious? "I'm sorry I'm not falling at your feet." I said in a monotone voice.  
"I didn't say that you should fall at my feet, but you don't have to be so cold and act like you don't care or anything."  
But I don't care. I really don't. I'd rather him not talking to me right now.  
"Ok…Are you done now?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah." He said softly before walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

It was 7 pm. I stayed over time because I wanted to get ahead. I packed up to prepare to leave. As I approached the lobby, I saw a crowd there. What was happening?  
As I got closer I saw the boys of One Direction. Of course, it had to be something involving them.  
Whenever there are around, shit happens.  
"What's going on?" I asked to no one in particular.  
"Paparazzi." Someone replied.  
Great. Now, when all I want is to go home and enjoy a bath, I am trapped here, because of them.  
"Is there somewhere the boys can get out from?" Someone asked loudly.  
Ohhh, We need to get them out, because only them had places to go. Entitled little brats.  
"What about us?" Someone exclaimed.  
Yeah, what about us. Why do they get special privileges to get out before everyone else? Because they are famous. God, I hate elitism.  
"The paparazzi is here because the boys are here. The sooner we get them out the easier it will be for everyone else to leave."   
They had a point. But I am still angry. This is why I don't want to be around them. Shit happens. Bad shit.  
"There is a backdoor exit." I exclaimed. I just want to get these idiots out of here so that I can get home.  
"Good, Who said that?"  
I raised my hand. Everyone turned to look at me. I cowered. I hate being the center of attention.  
"Show me." The person who I assume is their bodyguard demanded.  
I turned to show them the exit. As they proceed to exit, Niall proclaimed, "Thanks, Lily." and hugged me.  
Ahmm…Personal space, please. I just stood awkwardly as he hugged me. It lasted for a few seconds and then he went through the back door exit. The others just smiled at me.   
Their bodyguard thanked me before exited after them.  
I turned around to see the entire office staring at me.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
"So you saved One Direction?" Taylor said in disbelief.  
"Well, I didn't save them. There was no impending danger. I just showed them an alternate exit. No big deal."   
"That's a pretty big deal. You 'helped' One Direction!" She proclaimed.  
"No, it's not… A lot of people 'help' them daily by putting money in their exponential bank accounts." I rebutted.  
"That's not the same. Stop being so modest."   
I rolled my eyes, not having anything else to say.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
" I want to thank you for yesterday." The black hair one said approaching me the next morning.  
"No problem."  
He smiled and walked away.  
I like him. He just said what he needed to and left me alone. Why can't the other's be like that? Just say what they needed to without trying to be buddy-buddy with me?  
I know I should be technically happy that mega-superstars even notice me, much least talk to me. Most girls on this planet would be. But I am not good at making friends. I only had one friend throughout my life, Taylor. Everybody else were just…acquaintances. Even if they are mega-superstars, I'm going to treat them like normal guys, because I hate elitism. If we are going to be friends, I needed to know the real them, not the people they show the rest of the world.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm done." I said as I laid my laptop on Ashley's desk.  
"With?"  
"The world that you told me to create." I hope that dragged her memory.  
'Ohh…Did you show the boys?" Does it matter? Like or not, it's still going to be in their video. They just do the singing, right?  
"Do I need to?" I inquired.  
"Well, they need to know what they are working with." She said like it was obvious.  
This is going to be great.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
I sat down by my desk contemplating a strategy.  
Which one should I approach first? I can't approach all of them at once. If I do, I would get this thing over with sooner, but I would be more nervous.  
I am an introvert, I thrive better with one-to-one conversation. So… I guess I'll approach them individually. After deciding that, I planned what I am going to say to each of them. I am in no form an outgoing and overly-social person. I need to plan out most of my conversations, so that I have an idea of what to say before I go in. This took me about 30 minutes.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
I decided to get the easier ones out of the way first. That means, approaching Niall or Zayn first. Niall because he's like a five-year old, optimistic and simple, and Zayn because he seemed the most reserved of the group. He's reserved, I'm reserved, it'll work out great. Now if I could just spot one of them.  
I then saw Niall, of course at the refreshment table. He does seems to eat a lot. I thought over the conversation I planned in my head, as I approached him.  
"Niall."  
"Lily!"  
"Can I show you something?"  
"Yeah,sure."  
"So, I'm done with the world I've been working on for your video, and Ashley wants to know if you like it."  
As I explored the world and told him things about it, things I doubt he even understands, he simply smiled and nodded his head, agreeing with the things I said. At the end I asked, "So…do you like it?"  
"I love it. That's so cool. You're really smart." He said happily and smiled.  
I genuinely smiled back at him.  
One down, Four to go.  
As I walked away to find the other guys, I asked Niall, "Hey, Do you know where I could find Zayn?"  
Niall pointed to the lounge as he ate a piece of watermelon.  
"Thanks." I said as I proceeded to the lounge.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
I found Zayn in the lounge, reading a book on the sofa. He reads?  
I'm sorry, is just that I never imagined celebrities actually reading. I guess it was wrong for me to think that they were all idiots.  
"What are you reading?" I decided to ask. Not that I actually care. It's just a good conversation starter.  
Zayn looked up from the page he was on, and turned to the book cover, like he doesn't know the actual title of the book.  
"It's call 'The Faults in Our Stars'." He replied. I gave him a "Really?" face.  
He chuckled. "Have you ever read it?" he asked.  
"No, never have and never will." I replied as a sat across from him on the sofa.  
He stared at me. "What?" I asked.  
"Nothing. It's just that girls are usually into books like these."  
"I hate love stories. I'm over them, they try too hard."  
He nodded seemingly agreeing.  
"Anyway, I need you to show you something." I continued.  
He gave me his attention. I went over my creation again and tried to minimize the details to the necessary.  
He liked it. What other choice did he have.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
So one to the more complicated members. But first I had to decide if I wanted to be shamelessly flirted with, uncomfortable or intimidated. I'll take the shameless flirt for 100.  
Harry wasn't hard to find. I found him outside, surrounded by girls. Typical Casanova.  
First, I cleared my throat purposely. Then asked, "Can I speak to you privately…Mr. Styles"  
" I am sort of occupied at this moment. But I'll make room for a beautiful lady like you." He said effortlessly.  
And the shameless flirting begins. I should just get the over with ASAP.  
The girls disappointed, got up and left, some of them throwing me dirty looks.  
No, need for that honey, I wouldn't be doing this, if I didn't need to.  
Harry patted the space beside him, signaling me to sit beside him.  
Instead I took the seat across from him.  
"I just need to show you the world I've been-"  
"Well, you look nice today." Harry interrupted me.  
"Thanks." I replied out of mere courtesy. "As I was say…" I continued.  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you have the most amazing lips." He interrupted again.  
I paused, trying to control my annoyance.  
"Once." I replied sarcastically.  
Maybe choosing the shameless flirt first was not a good idea. Maybe I should cut to the chase.  
"You have to tell me if you like something. Yes or no." I proclaimed.  
"Well, you have to show me the something first, sweetheart."  
Right. I placed the laptop in front of him.  
"What exactly am I look at?" he asked.  
Of course, he wouldn't know.  
"It's the world I've been working on for your music video."  
"Do you like it?" I added.  
"Yeah, I like it." He answered nonchalantly.  
He then looked at me and said, "Brains and Beauty, I liked it."  
I scoffed, picked up my laptop and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Liam was on his laptop when I found him.  
I went to sit beside him. He turned and look at me briefly but did not speak to me.  
I guess I had to start the conversation.  
It might be a good idea to apologize. "I'm sorry for calling you Louis."  
"It's ok." He said softly without turning.  
Anyway.  
"I have something to show you."   
He turned to me expectedly.  
I placed the laptop in front of him, and proceeded to show him my creation.  
In the end, he said he lied it but also recommended that I shaded and contoured the buildings a little lighter.  
I agreed with him.  
Lastly, and probably the trickiest, was Louis. I would say that he is the trickiest because although he is mischievous, he seem to have his serious, somber moments. He wasn’t like Harry who is seemingly flirting and joking all the time and he wasn’t like Zayn who was reserved. He seemed in between. He is complex. Anyway I had to get this over with.  
I was informed that he was in his dressing room. I lightly knocked at his door, secretly hoping that he wasn’t there and possible wasn’t even in today so that I won’t have to confront him. I don’t know why but he intimidated me the most. A short while after my first knock, the door opened and Louis was standing there with an expectant look on his face.  
“I just need to show you something.” I stated while turning the laptop screen to him.  
He turned and walked away from the door, not saying anything to me. What was he doing? See, what I said? Complex.  
“Well, come in.” He stated after a moment.  
Did he just expect me to walk in after him?   
I tried not to show how startled I was as I proceeded to go into his dressing room.  
As he sat on a coach, I stood in front of him awkwardly.   
“Close the door.” He commanded.   
I turned and closed the door immediately then went back to my original awkward position.  
“Do I have to ask you to sit?” He stated with a raised eyebrow.   
My nerves caused me to find the closest seat possible to sit, which was beside him on the coach.   
I then proceeded to show him my works.  
At the end of my explanation, Louis stated, “Should I pretend I even know what you were talking about?”  
At least he was honest. I gave him a small smile. I still went on to ask him if he liked it.  
He responded, “Sure, but you know it doesn’t really matter if I like it or not, right?”  
He then continued, “We are still going to use your stupid graphics.”  
My stupid graphics. I tried to get offended.  
I nodded my head slightly and got up to leave. But on my way out, Louis stopped me by asking, “Are you coming to our movie premiere tonight?”   
The truth was I could care less about their stupid movie premiere, but I politely stated, “No, I can’t, I’m busy.”  
“Doing what?” He rebutted. Why the hell does he care so much?  
“Friends…” I tried to lie, then added, “Plus, I have work to catch up on.”  
“Coming to the premiere will be like work. You do work for us, you know.” He stated in a matter-of-fact manner.  
“Well, I doubt that they will pay me if I decide to go.” I argued. If they were, I would consider going, although it would be meaningless to me. I could use the extra money.   
“I can get them to.” He responded.   
He would really do that? Wow, he was really banking for me to go to their stupid movie premiere.   
“If you do that, I might consider coming.” I stated trying to seem nonchalant.  
I think I saw him smile as I exited his dressing room.


End file.
